DAD?
by 1LauxesTeam
Summary: I rewrote a scene from the show. It's a oneshot.(Well, it used to be but not anymore I guess, you really can just read the first chapter because it was a one-shot anyway well that's enough babbling, bye) Soma's dad suddenly shows up at the competition to cook for the students and alumni but when everyone finds out who he really is... things get crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is just an idea that popped into my head for some reason and I decided to write it up. This won't be a full story, just a very short one-shot. Probably. I know why the author didn't do it, though. It probably would've been too cliche and I can't think of a great story after it so...Enjoy!**

* * *

They were all bursting with joy. The Totsuki Alumni were going to cook for them!

"That is all, but before you enjoy your meal, I would like to mention something. The former 2nd seat at the Academy, Saiba Joichiro, is here and he will also be cooking for you. Keep in mind, he surely would have been the first seat if he didn't skip all of his classes and assault students with his new recipes(forcing them to eat them)," he said and a man walked on stage.

Soma's dorm members looked at him with the same thought of, _Sounds like someone we know..._ Instead of seeing Soma being nonchalant as usual, they saw Soma's mouth drop open and his dorm members looked at him in shock. It was unlike Soma to be surprised by _anything_ yet here he was with his jaw on the floor.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here?!" he yelled pointing at the man and everyone looked at him.

"Ah! Soma," Joichiro called and smiled while waving.

"You already know each other?" Gin asked.

"It's been a while! I haven't talked to you since you hung up on me back when you first transferred," he said smiling.

"Urusai!(shut up)" he yelled.

"What are you doing here anyways? And why didn't you tell me you were coming? I thought you were in America," he said.

"And I was. But I'm here now," he said smiling.

"Why you-!" Soma yelled but stopped when his father started talking.

"Man, I thought you had already dropped out," he said.

"Urusai! I'll show you! I'll beat you in a cook-off one day!" Soma yelled.

"Oh come on, Soma. You've already lost 500 times now," he said.

"489!" he yelled back.

"So you keep track?" he said.

"I will mark the day I win!" Soma yelled.

"Yeah, hopefully, I'll still be alive," he said.

"Excuse me- how did you two know each other?" Gin asked.

"Oh- that's right. You don't know. Soma is my son," he replied.

Silence.

"WHAAAT?" came from almost everyone in the whole school.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the second seat here?!" he yelled.

"It's more fun this way," he said.

"I don't care!" Soma yelled tackling the buff man.

He only laughed as he rolled on the floor with his son.

"Ah Soma, you haven't changed at all it seems," he said.

Soma grunted and frowned but he wasn't unhappy. He was glad his father was there.

"Oi, Gin! Leave the cooking to me!" Joichiro called to him from his spot on the floor.

The kids in the school all gasped and fidgeted in excitement at the thought.

"Are you sure you want to do it all alone?"

"Who said I was doing it alone?" he said turning to Soma.

"Oi! Don't just make plans for me!" Soma said.

"You can do it, we cook together all of the time back home," Joichiro said, not seeing the problem.

"I know I can do it! I-"

"Great, then let's get to work," he said smiling and standing up.

When Soma and Joichiro were cooking, the Totsuki Alumni and students could see why Soma was such a good chef. He was a really fast worker and could help out well. When they finished, they had a cook off which Soma lost. No one expected him to win, though. The Alumni watched as he and the former second seat took out notebooks and recorded the details of the battle.

"I don't know if you'll ever win at this point," Joichiro said.

"Urasai! You've been cheating!"

"How so?"

"You never told me you were the former second seat here! That's why I keep losing! I thought I might've been a bad chef or something, losing to my old man!" Soma yelled slamming his notebook shut.

"I'm not old,"

"These two act like brothers the way they fight."

The onlookers deadpanned.

* * *

 **Yeah this was just an idea I had. Not good writing in any way, but I just wanted to get it out of my head. I will try to update my other stories more often in the summer! Thanks, I hope you enjoyed:)**


	2. Hey I'm back with CHAPTER TWO

**Soooooo...hi. See, I was going to make this a one-shot but then people liked it and if you've read any of my other stories you know I'm not one to leave a story unfinished so here I am. No idea how long this is going to be or how often it will update since I have school and another story going at this time but I'll go with at least once a month. So this is going to be mostly comedy slice-of-life kind of thing, if you don't want that, let me know, I'm sure I can come up with something else but I'm warning you now, serious/drama is not my strong suit. Not that comedy is, but I'm pretty darn bad at drama so I'm working on that, it's a work in progress.**

 **SUMMARY OF THIS BABBLING^^^: Story will be comedy let me know if you don't want it to be a comedy and I'll see what I can do.**

* * *

 **Previously:**

"You never told me you were the former second seat here! That's why I keep losing! I thought I might've been a bad chef or something, losing to my old man!" Soma yelled slamming his notebook shut.

"I'm not old,"

"These two act like brothers the way they fight."

The onlookers deadpanned.

* * *

 **Preview:** "Today has been an awful day," I mourn.

* * *

 **Erina's Pov-**

"Erina! Hurry before we're late to the closing ceremony!" I hear my attendant call from outside of my hotel room door.

"Coming!" I call hurrying out the door with my things.

We briskly walk to the ceremony in the middle of Dojima Gin telling the students that the Totsuki Alumni are going to cook for us.

"That is all, but before you enjoy your meal, I would like to mention something. The former 2nd seat at the Academy, Saiba Joichiro, is here and he will also be cooking for you. Keep in mind, he surely would have been the first seat if he didn't skip all of his classes and assault students with his new recipes(forcing them to eat them)," he says and a very familiar man walks on stage.

I stare at the man who I've looked up to for years as he walks onto the stage looking a lot like someone else I know. _I really hope he's not..._

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here?!"

 _I KNEW IT! They're related..._ I sink to my knees and Hisako immediately comes to my aide.

"Are you alright?" she questions, concerned.

"I should have known that they were related but I only notice now, when they're in the same place. I almost kicked him out too," I groan.

 _If Soma tells him, he'll hate me! I can't believe I almost kicked out my idols son!_

"Erina, what are you talking about?" Hisako asks.

"The second seat, he's Soma's dad," I explain while getting up.

"What?" she says, turning her head to watch the two's interactions.

"Man, I thought you had already dropped out," Joichiro laughs.

"Urusai! I'll show you! I'll beat you in a cook-off one day!" Soma yells.

"They're definitely related," I moan.

"Oh come on, Soma. You've already lost 500 times now," Joiciro says and my jaw joins the rest of the students in dropping.

 _He's had cook-offs with the former second seat?_

"489!" Soma yells back and I find myself trying to suppress a laugh.

"They keep track?" Hisako joins me in my laughing.

I clear my throat. _There's nothing funny about this..._

"Excuse me- how did you two know each other?"

"Here it comes," I say.

"Oh- that's right. You don't know. Soma is my son,"

"I was right,"

That's something that I'm normally very happy to say but not this time. Ok, maybe I got a _little_ satisfaction but nothing more than that.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the second seat here?!" Soma yells.

 _HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW?! So he's just been casually living with the worlds best chef and getting lessons for free and he didn't even know?_

Soma tackles his father who only laughs given how perfect he is. They both look happy and it makes me happy and angry at the same time.

In the end, Soma ends up cooking with his dad for the students.

"Erina, where are you going?" Hisako asks as I walk in the opposite direction of the dining hall.

"I'm going for a walk, I've lost my appetite," I say.

"I'll come with you," she says following me.

"Hisako, you should go eat and have fun. I know you want to," I say.

She hesitates before saying, "I'll come find you as soon as I finish," and running off to go eat.

It would have been nice to have some company but I could see it in her eyes how much she wanted to go try the food. I walk down the long hall and the soft sound of my footsteps on the carpet is the only sound that fills my ears. _Completely alone...I hate it._ I frown. Before I have the chance to wallow in my thoughts, my phone rings.

"Hi Grandfather," I answer.

"I have news, Erina."

"Yes? What is it?" I ask not ready for whatever crazy thing he's done this time.

"You are now to like in the Polar Star Dormitory for reasons I shall not disclose," he laughs.

"What?"

"Bye now darling, your stuff has been moved for you so there's no need to worry about that."

The line goes dead. I fall to my knees.

"Wait!" I breathe dramatically.

 _Isn't Soma from the Polar start dorm? I can't live there!_

"Today has been an awful day," I mourn.

"Erina-sama, are you ok?!" I hear Hisako yell as she approaches me.

"Oh, Hisako! What should I do? I have to live at Polar Start dormitory with Soma and the others now!" I explain.

"Ehhhhh?"

"Um...it'll be ok! I'll ask to transfer with you and we can just stay together," she says determinedly.

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

She nods.

"Oh Hisako, thank you!" I yell hugging her.

Once I pull away she helps me up and as soon as we start walking I hear someone call my name. I turn to the sound of the deep voice and standing right there is my hero. My idol.

Joichiro.

* * *

 **Welp! That's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed. Let me know if I'm doing anything right or wrong if you feel the need and I hope you stick around for what's to come. (Whatever that may be) This took me like 5 hours because I keep stopping to dance to the music I'm playing because that's what productive people do. Haha it's a great we're living:)**


	3. WOOHOO GUESS WHO'S BACK with CHAPTER 3:D

**Hello all, and welcome to the ballroom(kudos to you if you got that reference). So, I would like to mention that weekly updates are, unfortunately, not probable. I hope you can understand that I don't have enough time to write every day because I have school and another story going at this time. Also, for those of you wondering why chapter 2 took so long, it's because until someone posted a review asking for a second chapter, I was just going to leave this as is. That also leads me to why this won't update weekly, I have another story and school among other things so as I said, I hope you can understand, I don't have the time to think and write chapters every week and every day. I will try my best to update AT LEAST once a month. Thanks for understanding:)**

 **Also, I won't include formalities because I don't want to(Kun, senpai, don, san, etc.)**

* * *

 **Previously:**

I turn to the sound of the deep voice and standing right there is my hero. My idol.

Joichiro.

* * *

 **Preview:**

"I wince the whole way up."

* * *

 **Joichiro's POV:**

Erina is standing there staring at me. It's kind of strange.

"Um...how have you been? Do you know my son, Soma?" I ask, hoping to get some kind of human response from her.

Except, all I get is that of a four-year-old playing tag as she books it across the hall, beyond my sight. Now, this is Erina, we're talking about, so I think my reaction can be deemed appropriate.

"What the hell? I croak before doubling over and rolling on the ground in laughter.

I can't stop until Soma walks in and gives me a very judging look.

"Why are you wheezing on the floor?" he asks me.

"Because someone very mature just acted very unmature," I say still wiping off tears from my laugh.

"Immature," I hear someone say.

"What?"

"The word is immature, sir," a boy with glasses says.

"Marui," Soma greets grinning.

"Soma, Shinomiya has called for you and Megumi,"

"Why? What could he possibly need to say?" he complains frowning.

"Oh, is this drama I think I'm hearing?" I interject standing.

"Nope," Soma cuts me off before I can follow him.

"Hey, Soma does this have anything to do with you and Megumi not being back yesterday?" Marui reveals.

"Hmm?" my ears perk up but Soma has already started running away and rounds the corner before he can explain anything to me.

It's a good thing I'm a fast runner, though. I dash after him and I briefly think back to when Erina ran across this hall and wonder if we look the same. But in all seriousness, why _did_ she run away from me? Does she not remember me? No, that's not possible. After all, she knew me for a while and I don't think I'm _that_ forgettable. It has to be something else. Did I do something? Did she do something? Maybe she just really had to go pee, although if I were her, would have at least said a quick ' _Hey how's it going, sorry can't talk now I've got to go pee,"_

I come to a stop behind a counter within hearing distance from a group of people including Gin, Soma, some other female student, and some people who I assume are alumni though I wouldn't really know because I didn't go to class too much. Oh well.

"Soma, even though you lost the Shokugeki again Chef Shinomiya, you both won't be expelled," one of the fancy looking guys says.

 _He challenged a chef for a Shokugeki? Why would he do that? Didn't he know he could fail the camp and get kicked out? After all of the hard work I did to get him here..._

 _"_ Thank you," the two say in unison.

"But, be careful with your actions next time. Don't go doing that again," Gin says.

"With all due respect," he says.

"Here we go," I whisper to myself.

"If someone is kicked out unfairly, I will do something to stop it. And if it means doing that again, then I will," Soma says.

 _Oh, so that's what this was about...I'm a proud father,_ I think, feeling tears prick on my eyes.

"...Then so be it. Just be good enough to win," Gin says.

"I will," Soma says.

"Now go back to the dining hall, both of you. You deserve some good food," Gin says.

"Thank you, sir," they say together and rush off.

That's when I take my leave and accidentally make eye contact with this one chef with glasses and pink hair who glares at me. _Scary kids._

 **Erina's POV-**

When all is said and done, everyone who passed is sent back to their dorms. I stay behind at the hotel, stalling as long as I can before going to my new home. But, my temporary bubble of security is popped when I am sent back to the school and my new dorm. The car ride lasts way too short and when I get to the dorm, I've spent enough time thinking to have decided that I'm going to go upstairs and shut my self up in the room that is numbered with the number my grandfather sent me. No conversations. No interactions. Not today.

I walk-well, sneak- up to the door, keeping my head low in fear of someone seeing me. I walk up to the door and reach for the door handle. I grasp it and turn it as slowly and quietly as I can, cringing as I hear the mechanics switching around in the door.

I pull it open as quietly as I can. It opens with a seeming ear splitting creek that I'm sure someone heard. I stop to wait for someone to notice before breathing a sigh of relief and rushing inside, closing the creaky door with more deafening creeks. I sigh as it finally locks into place and turn around.

Surveying the area, I find that the area is not as bad as I thought it would be. Heck, I expected there to be chaos, but everything seems to be pretty orderly and the vintage like design is nice.

I turn my attention to the stairs and gingerly make my way to the stairs, luckily, the floors don't creak. But, when I reach the old wooden staircase, my body fills with dread. I take a deep breath and step on the first step. I grimace when the stair creaks even louder than the door and resolve to just sprint up the stairs rather than going through this painstakingly slow process.

My loudish feet thump all the way up the steps and I wince the whole way up. When I finally reach the hallway with the rooms I wonder as quickly as possible, taking in the wooden walls at the same time as looking for my room number. But, before I can find my room, I hear the deep voice of Joichiro as he makes his way up the stairs. The voice gets closer and closer before I, in a panic, rush into the nearest room and slam the door behind me. When I open my eyes, I come face to face with none other than the man's son himself.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is happening. By this I mean Erina avoiding him. Why? Because it makes for funny and cringy situations so I'm doing it. Also if I'm being honest with you, I had a couple of times I could have written this but...I'm lazy so sorry...the POINT is that I finished and posted it for you lovelies:) So since I am a huge procrastinator, there may be times where I take so long you might think that I have cancelled but I promise that won't happen without my telling you so...yeah. Even if you forget the rest of the story, I'll write it so you can just read each chapter as a stand-alone.**


End file.
